Vampirella Vol 1
| years published = 1969-1983 | total issues = 112 | featured characters = Vampirella | creators = Forrest J. Ackerman; Tom Sutton; Don Glut; Billy Graham; Reed Crandall; Neal Adams; Mike Royer; Tony Tallarico; Nicola Cuti; Ernie Col n; R. Michael Rosen; Frank Frazetta | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Vampirella is an American illustrated magazine series published by Warren Publishing. Largely considered by many to be Warren's flagship title, it began publication in September 1969. The series ran until March 1983 when the publisher shut down, spanning a total of 112 issues. The series was a blend between the horror genre and science fiction. Because of its magazine sized formatting, the series did not require the approval of the Comics Coda Authority (CCA), and as such, was able to present mature content material that would have otherwise been restricted under a CCA approved book. The titular character, Vampirella, was an sultry and voluptuous alien woman that hailed from the planet Drakulon - a world populated by creatures similar to vampires. The first issue was composed by several renowned talents in the comics industry including artwork by Frank Frazetta, Tom Sutton, Neal Adams and Reed Crandall. Following the shutdown of Warren Publishing, Vampirella continued to enjoy life as an independent underground cult phenomenon in titles produced by Harris Publications, and later by Dynamite Entertainment. The character has also made crossover appearances with other comic book characters such as Lady Death, published by Chaos! Comics and Magadalena, published by Top Cow Productions. Link individual issues as they become available. * ''Vampirella'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Vampirella'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Vampirella'', Volume 1 #3 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #4 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #5 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #6 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #7 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #8 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #9 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #10 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #11 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #12 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #13 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #14 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #15 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #16 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #17 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #18 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #19 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #20 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #21 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #22 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #23 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #24 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #25 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #26 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #27 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #28 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #29 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #30 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #31 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #32 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #33 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #34 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #35 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #36 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #37 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #38 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #39 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #40 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #41 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #42 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #43 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #44 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #45 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #46 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #47 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #48 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #49 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #50 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #51 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #52 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #53 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #54 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #55 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #56 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #57 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #58 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #59 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #60 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #61 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #62 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #63 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #64 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #65 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #66 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #67 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #68 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #69 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #70 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #71 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #72 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #73 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #74 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #75 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #76 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #77 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #78 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #79 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #80 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #81 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #82 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #83 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #84 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #85 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #86 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #87 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #88 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #89 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #90 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #91 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #92 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #93 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #94 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #95 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #96 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #97 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #98 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #99 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #100 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #101 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #102 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #103 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #104 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #105 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #106 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #107 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #108 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #109 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #110 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #111 * Vampirella, Volume 1 #112 * Vampirella (1969) redirects to this page. * Vampirella was also the main character in her own Vampirella feature film in 1996 where she was played by Talisa Soto. * ''Vampirella'', Volume 2, which was published by Harris Comics in 1988, continued the numbering sequence from this volume. Only a single issue of this title was produced. It was originally intended to be revamped as a quarterly title. * * * Vampirella at the Comics Wiki * Vampirella at the Vampirella Wiki ---- Category:Warren Publishing